To Our Shooting Star
by Saint-Chimaira
Summary: Tepat di saat Jamie merasa orang dewasa sangat curang, sebuah bintang jatuh terlihat dari jendela kamarnya... /Tribute to ROTG literate Festival 2013, syalalalalala :D/


"Jamie Benneth, tutup jendela kamarmu! Kau bisa masuk angin!"

"Lalu bagaimana dengan kalian, _mom_? _Dad_? Kalian juga akan masuk angin kalau pergi ke luar di saat salju lebat seperti ini." sergah Jamie tidak terima dinasehati orang tuanya—yang malah melakukan hal kontras daripada ucapan mereka.

"Orang dewasa tidak bisa masuk angin dengan mudah, sayang. Sekarang tutup jendelamu. Kami akan memastikan kau sudah membereskan semuanya sebelum kami pergi."

Sekali lagi dalam malam itu Jamie merasa bahwa orang dewasa benar-benar sangat tidak adil.

"Yeah, _mom_. Kalian dan Sophie akan pergi meninggalkanku sendirian padahal besok malam Natal." dengan sebal, Jamie beranjak menuju jendela untuk menutupnya rapat.

"Oh, _Honey_... kami akan kembali saat Natal. Jangan merajuk, oke? Nanti Sinterklas tidak akan memberimu hadiah..."

"Baiklah. OK. Terserah. Aku tidur sekarang. Kalian hati-hatilah di jalan."

Jamie tidak terlalu bersemangat untuk mengantar kedua orang tua dan adiknya hingga pintu keluar. Bocah kecil itu mematikan lampu kamarnya lalu naik ke tempat tidur, merebahkan dirinya nyaman sambil mengerjap ke arah jendela—yang gordennya dibiarkan terbuka sehingga dia masih bisa melihat sekelebat bulir dingin pengiring Natal turun dengan deras.

Setiap keping salju mengingatkannya akan Jack Frost. Seorang roh musim dingin yang tepat sembilan bulan lalu resmi menjadi temannya. Setelah pertarungan dahsyat dengan Pitch, Jack selalu intens mengunjunginya paling tidak sebulan sekali. Tapi hingga menjelang akhir bulan Desember, sosok spirit remaja itu belum hadir menemui Jamie. Tentu saja musim dingin adalah musim dimana seorang Jack Frost akan sangat sibuk menurunkan salju tak ubahnya saat ini.

Di kejauhan, Jamie melihat sebuah bentuk tidak biasa ikut menghujam dari langit—diantara jatuhnya salju.

Sebuah bintang jatuh.

Jamie pernah membaca dari buku-buku cerita, bahwa siapapun yang memohon pada bintang jatuh maka setiap permohonannya akan terkabul. Betapa Jamie senang dengan hal itu. Apalagi setelah bertemu dengan para pelindung yang memang benar-benar nyata, Jamie yang sekarang tidak bisa mengabaikan setiap mitos. Dia ingin mempercayai setiap hal sehingga kehidupannya menjadi menarik.

Orang dewasa tidak bisa melihat para pelindung. Mereka juga sudah tidak percaya hal-hal di luar logika. Tapi untuk masalah adil dan tidak adil, tetap saja orang dewasa yang pasti bakal menang.

"Aku ingin jadi orang dewasa, sehari saja juga boleh..." pinta Jamie tanpa berpikir.

"—eh, tidak! Aku ingin bertemu Jack saja." ralatnya cepat.

Orang tuanya selalu mengajarkannya untuk tidak egois dalam mengajukan permohonan. Memaksakan suatu hal adalah perbuatan tidak baik dan kalau tetap dilakukan, maka dia yakin tidak akan mendapatkan hadiah pada saat Natal karena masuk dalam daftar anak nakal.

Satu hal lagi yang membuat Jamie begitu kesal pada orang dewasa, mereka TIDAK akan pernah masuk ke dalam daftar nakal North sang santa.

"Orang dewasa begitu curang! Andai Jack bukan seorang pelindung melainkan seorang manusia dewasa, dan aku juga begitu. Kami bisa bertemu lalu bebas bermain di luar seharian tanpa takut masuk angin. Kami bisa berjalan-jalan di keramaian tanpa takut diawasi oleh petugas yang rewel, dan kami bahkan bisa mencicipi alkohol! _Dad_ selalu berkata pada _mom_ bahwa rasa alkohol sangat luar biasa enak!"

Menarik selimutnya sampai ke batas hidung, Jamie bergumam rendah sambil mengamati sosok bintang jatuh yang perlahan memudar.

Menjadi orang dewasa pasti menyenangkan, pikir Jamie terakhir sebelum tanpa sadar menutup kedua pelupuk matanya erat.

* * *

A **RISE OF THE GUARDIANS** fanfiction

**To Our Shooting Star  
**by St. Chimaira

Rise of the Guardians © Dreamworks; William Joyce

**A/N:** Hello everybodeh... Tidak mau kalah, kami juga ikut meramaikan festival ROTG di bulan Maret berbahagia ini.  
Maaf kalau2 ceritanya agak sinetron, lebay, missdetail, agak OOC dan garing. But moga-moga pada suka, yaw~  
Tonikaku, enjoy! \BD/

* * *

.

.

.

Bocah bersurai coklat itu menguap lebar saat bangun pagi harinya. Tubuhnya pegal-pegal—atau dalam versi berlebihannya, dia merasa dimensi tulangnya mencair. Ingin rasanya dia tidur lebih lama andai dia tidak sadar kalau piyama yang membungkus tubuhnya kini tidak lagi berada disana.

"Apa—"

Jamie melihat pakaiannya sudah tercabik-cabik di sekujur tubuhnya. Setelah menyadari ada sesuatu yang salah, secepatnya dia berlari ke arah cermin. Di sana iris madunya berpapasan dengan wajah dewasa yang hampir asing.

"Astaga, apa yang terjadi?"

Air muka Jamie menjadi pucat saat menatap cermin di depannya sekali lagi. Dia benar-benar berubah menjadi dewasa seperti permintaannya semalam. Otaknya masih mencerna—memastikan dia tidak bermimpi atau lebih parahnya pindah ke tubuh orang lain seperti di novel-novel horror.

Dalam sikap tubuh yang tegang bocah yang kini berubah menjadi pemuda itu takut untuk melangkah ataupun pergi dari depan bayangan asing itu. Ia membolak-balikkan telapak tangannya yang sekarang lumayan kekar, sesekali dengan sigap memperhatikan cermin, mencari tahu apakah pantulan-tampak-nyata di depannya mengikuti segala gerakannya atau tidak.

Kaki kiri naik.

Kaki kirinya di dalam cermin ikut naik.

Kepala miring.

Kepalanya di dalam cermin ikut miring.

Tangan kanan ke atas.

Tangan bayangan di dalam cermin ikut naik setinggi Jamie menaikkan tangannya.

Begitulah Jamie terus menerus menguji bayangan di depannya, sampai akhirnya ia percaya bahwa sesuatu yang ajaib telah terjadi pada dirinya.

"Ha-ha-ha… ini keren sekali..." tawa hambar penuh kebingungan terlontar lirih dari bibirnya.

Satu-satunya penjelasan yang masuk akal dari yang tidak masuk akal; bintang jatuh semalam benar-benar mengabulkan permohonannya!

Sepasang bola matanya masih menelusuri setiap inci tubuhnya. Rambutnya masih coklat dengan poni menjuntai masih membingkai wajahnya yang kini lebih oval dengan kontur maskulin tegas. Otot badannya terbentuk dengan baik dan yang terpenting, dia sekarang memiliki tinggi sekiranya dua kali lipat biasanya.

Matanya tetap memperhatikan seksama sosok tampan yang terbias dari cermin, bergantian ke tubuhnya sendiri yang masih diyakini bukan miliknya.

Tubuh yang kini tegap dengan dada bidang, pinggang kecil dan otot yang berjajar rapih di bagian perutnya.

"Wow! Six pack! Hei, aku seksi juga." pujinya pada diri sendiri, sebelum ia meneruskan kata-katanya lagi, "Kalau seperti ini, gadis-gadis di sekolah pasti naksir padaku." gumamnya bangga.

"Woow...wo...wooaaww..." Jamie sudah tidak bisa mengeluarkan kata apapun lagi selain kata seru tak bermakna yang muncul dari ambang bibirnya. Terlihat jelas ia takjub atas keajaiban yang terjadi padanya. Tapi akhirnya ia sadar, ia tidak boleh berlama-lama larut dalam ketakjubannya. Pasti ada maksud mengapa bintang jatuh mengabulkan permohonannya.

Dia menuruni tangga menuju kamar orang tuanya kemudian mengambil kunci yang cukup tinggi di atas pintu. Hal yang tidak bisa dia lakukan saat masih berada dalam tubuh anak kecil. Dibukanya salah satu lemari pakaian untuk mengambil kemeja dan celana ayahnya yang dirasa cocok. Sedikit terlalu heboh karena beberapa barang di atas lemari akhirnya jatuh bertebaran di lantai. Baru hendak membereskan sisa kerusuhan, seseorang menggedor pintu rumahnya dengan kasar.

"Keren. Apa orang-orang jaman sekarang tidak mengerti fungsinya bel?"

Tidak menghiraukan orang yang membuat ribut di pintu rumahnya, Jamie terus membereskan barang dan menaikkannya ke atas lemari—tentu saja dengan posisi kacau alias berantakan, karena ia sudah terlanjur kesal dengan bunyi pintu yang terus menerus mengganggu konsentrasinya.

"Gila, ya? Apa keluargaku terlilit hutang yang belum dibayar?" asumsi Jamie sekenanya sambil menutup paksa pintu lemari. Pemuda dewasa itu bergumam kesal sambil berjalan ke arah pintu. Suara dentuman yang terdengar semakin keras dan beruntun, membuat Jamie menjadi emosi. Siapapun dia, sungguh tidak sopan memperlakukan pintu rumah orang lain secara brutal begitu.

Jemarinya sudah menggenggam kenop pintu saat ia sadar kini ia tidak perlu lagi berjinjit untuk menggerakkan gagang tersebut. Bahkan posisi matanya jauh di atas lengannya, membuat Jamie terkesiap sejenak dan menyadari bahwa sekarang ia merasa bagai orang asing di rumahnya sendiri.

"Tunggu.. sekarang kan wujudku bukan aku yang biasanya." gumamnya takut.

Tubuhnya memaku di tempat, tidak berani menggerakkan tangannya bahkan ujung jarinya sekalipun untuk membuka benda yang menghubungkan kediamannya dengan dunia luar.

Orang tuanya selalu memperingatkan untuk tidak membuka pintu rumah sembarangan dan itu sedang dia lakukan. Apalagi dengan bentuk tubuh yang berbeda, membuat ia harus berpikir berpuluh-puluh kali untuk mau membuka pintu.

"Bagaimana kalau ternyata _mom_ dan _dad_ pulang lebih cepat lalu menganggap aku perampok yang masuk untuk mencuri barang-barang berharga?"

"—Atau ternyata teman-temanku mau mengajakku bermain tapi tidak menemukanku di rumah? Pasti mereka menganggap aku teman yang tidak asik." timbangnya dengan nada yang diliputi kebimbangan parah. Jantungnya berdetak kencang karena ketakutan yang menjadi-jadi.

"Haruskah aku buka pintunya...?"

Masih dengan perasaan cemas, dia mengintip melalui lubang pintu, namun yang dilihatnya hanya bayangan rambut berwarna gelap.

"Halo, siapa disana? Bisa mundur? Aku tidak bisa melihatmu." ucap Jamie akhirnya memberanikan diri menjawab bombardir ketukan tersebut. Tapi ia juga setengah kesal karena makhluk yang ada di seberang pintu itu tidak jelas bentuknya.

"JAMIE! JAMIE, PLEASE BUKA PINTUNYA!"

Suara itu, Jack? tebak Jamie.

Tergesa-gesa, Jamie mengambil kunci yang tergantung di dekat pintu lalu segera membukanya. Seketika sang _winter spirit_ menyeruak dan membenamkan kepalanya dalam dekapan Jamie. Tubuh Jack bergetar hebat, rasanya dia seperti tidak ada tenaga untuk berdiri kalau Jamie saat ini tidak menopang sosok itu dalam pelukannya.

"Hei... Jack...?"

"Jamie, ini aneh sekali. Tadi malam aku masih tidur di atas pohon di dekat kawasan rumahmu, tapi setelah bangun aku kehilangan tongkatku. Saat hendak mencarinya, aku malah jatuh dan tanganku terluka. A-aku tidak pernah terluka sebelumnya! Maksudku, aku sudah mati dan tidak bisa terluka karena hal sepele. Badanku rasanya berat, dan aku tidak bisa menghubungi North atau siapapun. Aku juga kehilangan seluruh kemampuanku, aku tidak mengerti kenapa—"

"JACK!"

Jamie dengan terpaksa menghardik—memotong kalimat ketakutan Jack yang membingungkan. Dicengkram erat kedua bahu Jack dan ditatap iris hazelnut sahabatnya dalam-dalam, "Wow, rambutmu jadi coklat..." tambahnya dengan nada kagum.

"Errr... Hai... maaf, tampaknya aku salah rumah." Jack berucap kaku ketika melihat wajah asing yang mungkin setahun atau dua tahun lebih tua darinya.

"H—hei, heiii, Jack. Ini aku, Jamie. Yah memang tidak masuk akal, tapi aku Jamie. Jamie Benneth!" Yakin Jamie yang sekarang memiliki tubuh lebih tinggi sambil melepas pegangannya pada bahu Jack perlahan.

"Jamie? Tunggu, aku tidak mengerti... "

"Aku juga tidak, sebaiknya kita ke ruang tamu dulu."

Jack terpaksa pasrah dituntun oleh Jamie versi dewasa yang kini menggamit lengannya. Setelah sang roh salju duduk dan menenangkan diri dengan segelas soda dingin, dia menatap Jamie lagi dengan tatapan heran. Jamie tidak nyaman karena ditatap begitu intens oleh Jack, tanpa sadar wajahnya memerah.

"Ada yang aneh?"

"Iya. Kamu." jawab Jack cepat. Jamie hanya mengangkat bahu.

"Berlaku untukmu juga, Jack. Aku tidak menyangka matamu saat menjadi manusia berwarna hampir sama denganku."

"Aku menjadi manusia? Sebenarnya ada apa ini?"

"Tidak tau, begitu bangun aku juga sudah seperti ini." jelas Jamie sambil memberikan Jack cermin kecil yang tersedia di ruang tamu. Sesaat, Jack menelusuri tiap inci wajahnya di cermin dengan tatapan shock.

"Dimana orang tuamu? Sophie?" tanya Jack lagi.

"Mereka pergi ke luar kota, baru kembali besok. Oh, untunglah kau datang, Jack! Aku bingung harus bagaimana kalau melalui hal ini sendirian." Jamie ikut duduk di samping Jack dan menenggak isi kaleng soda miliknya.

"Lalu sekarang kita harus bagaimana?" Jack menenggelamkan diri di sofa semakin dalam.

"Pertama, kita harus membalut luka di tanganmu dulu. Kedua, aku punya ide bagus yang bisa membuatmu takjub!" ujarnya dengan seringai mengembang di wajahnya. Walau fisiknya orang dewasa, Jamie tetaplah anak kecil berumur delapan tahun yang masih suka main-main.

"Kedua?" tanya Jack penasaran. Matanya menatap Jamie dewasa dengan penuh tanya. Masih agak canggung untuk melihat wajah tampan yang lumayan baru di depannya.

"Kedua, kita akan jalan-jalan di kota dan menikmati hari ini sebagai orang dewasa."

"Apa?"

"Iya, asik kan? Kita akan bersenang-senang!"

"Kau gila..."

"Ini harapanku sampai kemarin malam, Jack. Bagiku ini luar biasa!"

"Kemarin malam?"

"Iya, kita akan menikmati hari ini sepuasnya!" Jamie semakin antusias.

"Tu-tunggu, ini terlalu mendadak—"

"Ayolah! Mungkin di tengah jalan kita bisa menemukan tongkatmu!" desak Jamie tidak sabar.

"Jamie Benneth, kau gila..." jeda sejenak, "—dan aku suka ide gila..."

Jack mengembangkan seringai usil biasanya, diikuti senyum lebar Jamie. Anak itu tahu kalau sahabatnya tidak akan menolak apapun yang berhubungan dengan kegiatan 'bersenang-senang'. Sebentar lagi mereka akan berpetualang seliar-liarnya seperti yang bisa dilakukan orang dewasa.

* * *

_**Bersambung**_

* * *

.

.

.

Di bawah bacotannya bener2 panjang. Mau di skip juga gpp kok :D

**A/N (2)**: Makasih lagi buat **Mizuno Hikaru** yang jadi pemicu inspirasi awal. Harusnya ide bintang jatuh ini buat fic Jack dan Bunny, tapi pas diolah lebih lanjut kok rasanya kurang pas. Akhirnya dengan ijin, diganti pemerannya jadi Jamie deh :""")

FYI, Judul fic diambil dari judul album debut Three Lights (Sailor Moon Star) #Kou Seiya bias #DUARRR  
Seperti biasa, lagi2 author gagal merhatiin length cerita jadi terpaksa di break lagi jadi twoshot atau threeshot. Kampretoslah! #CabikCabikBantal

**A/N (3)**: Dipersembahkan untuk memeriahkan **ROTG festival 2013 dan** untuk menyambut kedatangan DVD dan Blu-ray Original ROTG, yippiii~h! Adakah yang udah beli?  
Terus karena keabisan telor Bunny yang buat hadiah, kami banting setir beli buku illustrasinya dulu. Lumayan kemaren di Aussie diskon hampir 50% dan buku tentang Sandy juga udah keluar. (Thank's Auntie **Akita**, for Info.)

Awalnya festival ini dibikin buat bikin fandom ROTG section Indo nan sepi ini biar jadi meriah, biar file fic di FFN makin banyak, rangking fandom makin naik, biar orang2 luar pada sirik (eh, sukses maut loh. Adalagi bule yang bikin fic challenge ROTG di DA dan ngga hanya satu orang #girang), tapi tujuan utamanya tetep bikin orang penasaran apa itu 'Rise of the Guardians' biar pada nonton, suka, jadi fans, terus mereka bantu2 biar ROTG sequel beneran di realisasiin! /GUWE PENGEN LIAT NIGHTLIGHT MAAA~N!/

**A/N (4)**: Terus kenapa tema fest ini harus Yaoi? Kumaha aing, bel… da hayang! #kasar #PLAK  
Bercanda… baca deh motto FFN; '_Unleash Your Imagination_'. Kalo ngga bisa berbesar hati nerima genre2 yang disediain di sini, yah berarti imajinasi anda masih sempit, belum nakal jenius #tsahhh  
Dan karena kami juga yakin kalau fujoushi ROTG itu bejibun. Mereka cuma butuh di trigger dikit biar muncul ke permukaan. Buktinya sekarang pada muncul karya2 keren, kan? X""""D

Udah ah, bacotannya ntar dilanjut aja di chappie berikutnya (Bahkan bacotan pun ber-chapter)  
Mohon **R&R** jika berkenan...0v0/


End file.
